


Returning Home

by CanaryQuinn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: DaddyBats, Dick needs a hug, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Poor Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryQuinn/pseuds/CanaryQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dick is struggling in Blüdhaven, he hesitantly goes to Bruce for help and comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Struggling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction....please be gentle.

Dick jerked awake with a gasp, a scream dying on his lips. 

_He watched his parents fall, again. his hands were bloody from hugging their bodies. He looked up to see Bruce's-no-Batman's cold eyes staring down at him._

_"You failed me. You always fail me!' Batman's voice was rough and filled with anger. Dick trembled as he yelled._

_"Bruce...I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"_

Dick ran a hand through his hair, a shaky sigh scaping from his lips. 

_"It's too late Dick! Now I don't want to look at you!" Batman's voice turned into Bruce's._

_The scene changed to Dick standing in the Batcave._

_"You are always gonna be alone, always alone Dick Grayson."_

 

It was still late, 2:13 am. Dick closed his eyes and prayed that he could finally sleep peacefully. 

 

For the next three weeks the nightmares continued. His sleep schedule was wrecked, always has been. Bags settled under his eyes now, his smile started to fade. Dick started patrolling more. He needed to be busy, needed to be doing  _something_ to keep his mind away from thinking about the nightmares.

He stood on top of a building. His eyes looked over the city. _"Always alone.."_

Dick quickly shook his head to try keep from panicking.

The panic attacks were more frequent. Dick often found himself coming home and falling apart. He realized that he needed help. Dick ached to go back to the manor. But all he could think about was Bruce throwing him out again. 

 

Dick finally rode his bike to Gotham. The closer he got, the more he regreted it. 

_I want to go home, I need to go home. No, the manor is my home._

His breath caught in his throat as he pulled up to the manor. Dick groaned softly as he felt his hear begin to race. He usually would enter without knocking, but before he wasn't...as anxiety ridden as he is. He knocked slowly, his head pounded. 

_What if he doesnt want me here...I should leave. Oh God, I'm gonna be alone._

Before he could continue, Alfred opened the door with a smile. The smile faded a bit as he took in Dick's apperance.

_OhGodOhGod he doesnt want me here._

"Master Dick! It is very wonderful to see you." The man beamed as he let Dick in. 

 _He looks ill, and very...tired. Somethings wrong._ The elder thought.

Dick's trembling ceased a bit.

He managed to let out a shaky smile.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen and you can tell me what's wrong."

 _Alfred Pennyworth knows all,_ The younger thought.

"Actually, Alfred, Can...Can I talk to Bruce? ...Please."

The butler nodded and led Dick down into the cave.

The pounding in Dick's head became louder, his heart thumped quickly. He could feel a panic attack waiting to happen.

_If I pass out, I think only Alfred will care._

 

Bruce turned to see Alfred and Dick __walking down the stairs.

_Oh God Dick, What hppened to you?_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could Bruce let Dick do this to himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos! Much love! I apoligize if it's a little...choppy? I'm a little rushed because of other work I have to do! <3

As Alfred wondered away, Bruce stood from his chair. His cowl was off and Dick could _almost_  see the concern in his eyes.

Dick tried to pull his best smile, hoping to not look as pitiful as he does. 

"...Hey Bruce..." He waved.

Bruce pulled Dick into a chair besides his. He was silent, in his mind he was going through all the things that could've happened.

_Any_ _injuries?_

_Lack of sleep, most definately._

_You're shaking, my poor baby._

_Is your anxiety acting up again?_

"You wanted to talk to me?" Bruce's blue eyes- so similar to the dream - looked expectantly at him.

 

Dick sighed. "I-uhm-yes. Yes I did, do. I do."

_Now I can't even speak_ _correctly._

Bruce waited patiently for him to speak again.

_Stuttering? Something's wrong, very wrong._

Besides the fact that there was something wrong, he was glad that Dick was here.

_I missed him._

Dick didn't know how to say it. His chest tightened and he found himself not being able to breathe.

_He's going to think I'm weak...I am weak._

"I can't...I can't breathe." He managed to gasp out.

 

Bruce moved so that he could kneel before Dick. His mind flashed back to when he had to do this before. 

He grabbed Dick's hands and looked into his eyes. "It's okay. I'm right here, Dick. Take slow breaths."

Tears flooded Dick's eyes. "I can't breathe!" he pulled his hands away from Bruce's and gripped his head.

"Bruce..I-I can't do this anymore." He sobbed. "I try, I try really hard in Bludhaven! But I just..." 

Bruce slowly moved so he could hug Dick to his chest. He muttered soothing things while he rubbed his back. 

Dick slowly managed to calm down. His eyes drooped and his shaking had stopped.

"I was gonna ask if I could come home..." Dick asked in a small voice.

He fell asleep to Bruce kissing his forehead and picking him up.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
